welcometohellfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephistopheles (UC Stories)
Mephistopheles (AKA "Mephy" or "Mephis") is a character from the original Welcome to Hell film. He is also a character in the Universal Clarification Series. His Wiki page is located here. Background Information Having been initially created as a experiment, Mephistopheles was once an angel (like most religious texts depict) residing in Heaven, but was cast down when he proved to be more or less a "failed project." He then founded and now rules over Hell for all eternity as the devil (although he does not prefer this title) - a plane of existence that he intended to control to spite his creator. The more souls he gathered over time, the more he realized he was "digging himself deeper in a hole," so to speak, which prompted his decision to completely renovate Hell. Personality He is a publically charismatic and extroverted individual and can easily hold dominion over the infinite amount of damned souls he owns, but he is much more sensitive and emotional than he likes to admit. Whenever he is alone, he reveals a heartfelt sorrow that is attributed to his feelings of rejection, insecurity, and loneliness. Unlike his creator, he also has a nasty habit of meddling in human affairs, usually to secure possession of their souls upon their death. Relationship with Providence He and Providence once had a romantic relationship, which cost him his place in Heaven once they could not stay together. He is quite bitter about having his heart broken and tends to blame her for the pain he cannot seem to let go of no matter what he does; it is possible he took on the hectic task of renovating Hell as a means of occupying his mind from dwelling on the past (at least in part). He would like to be able to patch things up, but they only see each other every few hundred years or so (not that he really keeps track of time, though), which usually results in her "tease-flirting" and treating him like a child and, in turn, he winds up becoming flustered and temper-mental. Relationship with Sock Sowachowski One could insinuate that Mephistopheles has known about Sock prior to his arrival in Hell, but only releases important information from his HellFile if it would be to his advantage. During the renovations effecting Hell, he gave Sock a job as a demon to drive human counterparts to suicide; he claims there is a quota to fill, so he urges Sock to fare well at this job. More coming soon! Relationship with Jonathan Combs Pending... Relationship with Claire Hemlock Pending... Appearance He has the ability to shapeshift at will, but his primary form is a tall, lanky Ginger; he stands (or floats, mostly) at 6'4" (American measurement) with more upper-than-lower musculature. His hair and eyebrows are vibrant orange styled up in the front, short in back, and his sideburns extend off in a triangular form at approximately 3 - 4" from his jawline. His warm yellow eyes are slightly sunken with prominent wrinkles, and his nose is upturned. *'Business' -- When entertaining company, he wears a white collared, button-down shirt with single-button cuffs visible from under a dark mahogany Italian suit top with gold buttons, which has a black gradience up to the shoulders. He wears a pair of slim black slacks with a belt adorned with a square belt buckle (often hidden), and a matching set of suade shoes. *'Casual' -- Usually when in solitude or close company, he removes the gradient suit top and rolls up his sleeves to elbow-length, leaving the first two buttons of his collared shirt unfastened. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor is Neil Morrissey using a New Jersian accent, so he continues to be desired. Trivia *This character's profile image was the first to be completed, and was done so within the same 24hr period of this article's creation (around the author's 7hr school schedule). *Most inspirational music surrounding this character comes from the Austin Powers soundtrack because, despite the actual film series beginning in the 1990s, the soundtracks have a "good 70s vibe" to them. Not surprisingly, Numbuh 404 was accustomed to these films and their soundtracks back in her early childhood. *Whether or not he still has (or has ever had) a halo is to be revealed sometime near the end of the storyline, and if so, could hold significant meaning. Category:Characters Category:W2H film character imports Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:UC Stories characters Category:Deity characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles